


See You Then, Smith

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship mostly, Jeremy is bite victim, but oh well, comedy maybe sort of????, it's for pi day, it's not good writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy doesn't respond to Fritz's attempts at rekindling their friendship, so Fritz calls Phone Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Then, Smith

                Fritz left the hospital frustrated. Jeremy hadn’t been responsive, and Fritz didn’t know if it was the bite or a simple reluctance to speak. Either way, it stung. Once, the pair of them had been inseparable. Convincing the teachers to sit them together, completing projects and ambitions side-by-side, even working the same crappy jobs- they’d been best friends. Then  _Fazbear’s_  happened and everything was flipped on its head.  
                He didn’t like to think about that. Fritz sighed, looking down at the unopened box he’d brought with him. Strawberry rhubarb pie. That had been Jeremy’s favourite for as long as Fritz could remember. The gangly young man always insisted on his food containing red,  _“to match my hair”._ Screw him and his sense of humour.  
                Fritz didn’t want to put a perfectly good dessert to waste, it would be like throwing away a dear memory. He didn’t care to share it with his mother, he was certain the Fitzgerald’s were occupied, and he hadn’t any friends outside of Jeremy. All he could think of was Scott. Jeremy had liked Scott, and thought Fritz wasn’t the best of buddies with the twitchy man, he did enjoy his company.  
                He decided he'd call. Fritz stopped at his car. Careful not to ruin the pie, he placed it atop the rusting hood. It took him a second to pull his phone out of his pocket, and a few more to recall and dial Scott’s number. The monotonous tone sounded for a fraction of a second before that familiar shaky voice replaced it.  
                “Hello? Hellooo…?”  
                “Mornin’, Scott! You busy?” Fritz asked. A stone by his toe caught his eye. In hopes it would erase the last of his frustration, he kicked it across the lot. It skidded to a stop a fair few paces away.  
                “Erm… no… no, nothing important. Vincent dropped by, y’know. Offered his condolences and all that…”  
                Fritz nodded, though he knew Scott wouldn’t see it. “Yeah, well, I have a pie here. Jeremy didn’t want to eat it, and I don’t want to make myself sick. Would you mind if I popped over? Shared some of it with you?”  
                There was a brief silence. Fritz hoped Scott would say yes. Maybe they weren’t close, but Fritz didn’t want to be alone, and Scott ought to have company every now and again. Vincent hardly counted. He was Scott’s cousin, and furthermore his personal bully. Nobody liked Vincent.  
                “Do you mind Michael Jackson? I’ve been playing his record all day,” Scott laughed. His laugh was a weak, rattling sound that always made Fritz feel bad.  
                “Michael Jackson is good, man. Really, I just want someone to eat this stupid pie with. Like I said, Jeremy didn’t want it. Used to be his favourite, you know? Used to be his favourite…” He trailed, a frown on his face. On the other end of the line, there was a distorted sniffle.  
                Fritz shrugged it off. “But anyway, yeah. Yeah, I’ve been wanting someone to talk to. Hope you don’t mind me stopping by. I’ll only be a few minutes. Only how long it takes me to eat the damn thing.”  
                “Right, yeah. Yeah. See you then, Smith.”

**Author's Note:**

> I threw it together this afternoon. Haven't been doing much good writing lately (still not so much tbh) and I wanted to share it. Pi Day, ya know. What better than pie and angst?  
> Oh my god I'm a loser.


End file.
